


Stary Night - Prinxiety

by YTfandont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting Stars, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confession of feelings, date, gay shit, i do not know how to tag sorry, this will be like 5 chapters most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTfandont/pseuds/YTfandont
Summary: Roman returns home to find Virgil nowhere in their apartment. After a quick look, he finds his housemate sitting on a balcony, watching the stars.He joins him and shit gets soft and gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT MY CHARACTERS, JUST MY PLOT!! 
> 
> This is just a one shot set in some collage / housemate/ some sort of au. You decide. I didn't think up a background because I just wanted the confessional fluff.
> 
> This comes from a few nights ago when I was out and saw some shooting stars. I was thinking about what kinda fic I could write for these two so here I am with a cutesey one shot, enjoy.

When Roman returned home it was late. The whole apartment felt a little colder then normal. It wasn't freezing nor unnoticeable, but it was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he realised was the whole place was dark. 

By this time of day his room mate, Virgil would either be up in the living room, or in his room. The lights would be on and there would be some sort of sign of life. But here there he was- walking into an apparent that seemed empty. 

As he usually would, Roman walked in, turned on the lights and put his stuff down in his room. He then paused, listening out for anything that could signal to his room mate. He was pretty sure he wasn't out anyway, normally when Virgil went out, they'd be together. 

Roman walked across the hall, reached out a gently tapped on the door to his room. He didn't get a reply but the door opened a little. Toying with the idea of looking in or not, he decided just a peek inside wouldn't hurt. He really just wanted to know if his friend was there, without invading his privacy. At first he couldn't see in. Once his eyes adjusted, Roman could see Virgil wasn't in there. Even his hoodie was left on his bed, hung up on the bedpost. Roman reached over and picked it up. 

Stepping in, Roman glanced around."Virgil, you in here?" He didn't get a reply. It was colder in here too. 

Then he realised the open window on the opposite wall. It wasn't a normal, small window. This was a small balcony with a railing behind it, before a slow sloping roof. You could easily fit one person there with a little space to move. 

Slowly Roman walked towards the window. As he reached it and looked out, he saw the slightly hunched over figure of Virgil. He had headphones on, explaining the lack of response. 

Gently he tapped on the glass before fully pushing it open, leaning halfway through. Virgil noticed and reacted immediately; jumping and pulling off the headphones. He looked up at Roman, almost smiling. 

"Hey Hot Topic," he paused, feeling the outside chill hit him. "What are you doing out here. It's absolutely freezing."

Virgil shrugged. "It was warmer when I came out." was the simple reply. He shuffled to one side, still sitting in the same way. "Care to join me, Princy?" 

Roman stepped through and sat down. He tried to keep as far to the opposite side as possible. The ledge wasn't really meant for one person, let alone two. It left them very close together. Their arms were on top of each other and their shoulders pushed against the others'. It wasn't unpleasant- at least not for Roman. He hopped Virgil at least didn't mind them being so close. 

He noticed Virgil wrapping his arms around himself and held up his jacket. "Was it warm enough to forget this?" He chuckled. 

Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled, taking the jacket and pulling it around his shoulders, it was easier then getting his arms in it, considering their current position. 

In an attempt to lessen the awkward atmosphere, Roman tried to move the convosation on. "So, what you doing out here?" 

Virgil looked back up to the sky. The night was clear, cloudless and crisp. He just stared for a few seconds before replying. "Watching shooting stars." Immediately Roman looked up into the speckled, deep blue-black sky. 

Time passed. It was a peaceful night, even the nearby traffic didn't seem to make a sound as it passed by. They'd been out there maybe twenty minutes, give or take, when Roman saw the first one. He nudged Virgil who nodded, smiling. 

"Did you wish?" Roman felt a almost childish excitement within him. Sitting out here in the night with the man he had so many feelings for, watching shooting stars was just magical. 

Virgil seemed to think before replying. "I guess so, yeah... But... But I also believe you have to do something to get what you want."

Roman nodded- in a very realistic way, that made sense. He kinda liked that way of thinking. It let him add his desired 'magical' spin to everyday life. 

"What'd you wish for?" 

"You know I can't tell you that." 

Roman smiled and shrugged. He couldn't blame him for trying. 

Together they let another hour pass. Over the time, Virgil got more adjusted to being pushed up next to Roman, he relaxed into his housemate gradually. It left him leaning his head on his arm, still looking up to the sky. 

Roman couldn't help taking the occasional glance down to him. He just looked too peaceful sat there, almost totally relaxed in the moment. It was rare for him to be this chilled, if it was everyday stress or some worse anxiety, he'd never look as calm as he did in this moment. It made Roman want to keep him here, in his arms or by his side. 

A little more time flowed past. Both had seen quite a fair few by now but with a thick bank of cloud coming over, their sky was covered. 

Once the sky was fully covered in the dark, thick fluff, Roman spoke up. "We should go in. It's getting colder." His legs felt a little numb and tingly too but he didn't feel now was the time to complain. 

Virgil nodded, sat up straight and stretched. With a little stiffness, Roman stood, turned and started going back through the window. He stopped when he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to Virgil. 

"Do you really think it can work? Wishing, I mean." 

Roman nodded. "Why, Of course."

"Even if you have to work for it?" 

"Absolutely." 

Virgil smiled, a soft, beautiful smile. It was the kind of smile that made Roman's heart flutter. The kind that could make anyone feel like they were falling in love. 

"Why do you ask?" Roman had fully climbed in the window now and was standing just inside the window. He was leant out, looking up at Virgil. 

He shrugged, pulling away from Roman's eye contact. Roman could've sworn he saw the slightest hint of red in his cheeks, but told himself he was just being overly hopeful. "Just wondering" He blurted out. 

Roman chuckled anyway, offering his hand out for Virgil as he stepped down from the window ledge and into his room. He took his hand, not needing to at all but enjoying the gesture. Once in, he felt Roman's hands gently on his shoulder, just holding him for a moment. 

There was a smile on both their faces, soft a shared moment. Simple moments brought their faces close. Breaking away from them embrace, Virgil backed off, looking down and shaking his head. 

"I, uh... I need a coffee." He quickly walked past Roman, who caught sight of the deep red blush over his face, and pulled his hood up. "Want one?" 

"Yeah," Roman blinked, wondering what just happened.

\---

Once in the kitchen, the two of them waiting for the other to talk. Virgil had perched himself on the kitchen counter and Roman stood next to him. It wasn't that their previous interaction was that awkward, right? 

"Hey, Princey?" Virgil's voice was quiet but clear. 

"Hm?" Roman turned to him. 

"What did you wish for?" 

"Well you see," Roman thought of a way to tell him without giving too much away.

Had he wish to be able to talk to Virgil about he he really felt? To have his feelings accepted and returned? Yes. Some 'sensible' part of his brain told him not to say that, the idea of putting friendship at risk and loosing Virgil was worse then him having to continue to keep his feelings on the low. 

"Something personal..." he finished lamely "Ah! Besides we're not supposed to tell anyone, right?" 

Virgil chuckled. "Alright, keep your secrets."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 1.

There'd been a little while, sitting in their kitchen. Roman had sat up on the side next to Virgil now, they were basically on top of each other, like they'd been on the tiny balcony. 

"Hey, yknow what we haven't done for long time?" Roman pushed himself off the side and turned. 

"What?" 

"Movie night." 

Virgil took a second, but nodded. "It's definitely been a while... What did you have in mind?" 

Roman shrugged and stepped back. Suggesting they made snacks and had a look for something to watch. Virgil had eagerly agreed. Within twenty minutes they were on the sofa, snuggled under a blanket. Most of that time had been their debate on what they would watch. While it was nice to sit, flicking through nexflix, making comments about what the other suggested, they did eventually want to actually watch something. 

Finally settling with 'A Nightmare Before Christmas' (Susgested by Virgil), the two settled down. Even when Roman quietly mouthed along to the words to the songs, or if Virgil got a little too into it, it was a truly perfect moment for both of them. 

It was a good forty or so minutes into the film when Roman noticed Virgil hadn't made any comments for a little bit, intact he was pretty sure he was asleep. He briefly wondered how exhausted Virgil would have to have been for him to sleep after drinking that coffee. 

Carefully and oh so slowly, Roman shuffled so he could look down and yes, just as he thought. Virgil was leant against him, hood mostly up. He had one arm linked with Romans'. He looked so peaceful; just looking at him like this gave Roman the same tight, fluttering feeling. He wanted to have this, ever day. He wanted to hold Virgil like this, have them there to look after each other. 

Their hands were almost touching so Roman reached his fingers out, holding onto Virgil's hand. As much as he wanted to resume watching the film, he just kept looking back down to his side. At one point Virgil squeezed his hand, pulling it closer to himself in his sleep. 

A few beautiful moments past, Roman even felt himself feeling a little sleepy when all of a sudden. Virgil bolted up right, grabbing at the blanket with some soft of blind panic. Roman sat up quickly turing to face Virgil who was breathing in heavy, uneven breaths. 

"Hey, hey it's okay, Virge I'm here." Roman felt him squeeze his hand again, hard this time. He squeezed back gently. 

It took him a couple moments but Virgil did calm down enough to get words out. From next to him Roman could feel him shaking, shivering as if he was cold. 

"I.. I'm sorry." Virgil apologised as soon as he could get the words out. 

"It's fine, of course it is, just breath. You're okay." Roman's calm, steady voice talking to him helped.

Once the worst of it was over, Virgil reached one hand up to pull his hood back down, low over his face, Roman guessed it was either to hide the black - eyeshadow tear tracks or as a feeling of security. He was still shaking a little, but seemed a bit better. 

"Ro, I just.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin this whole... Thing.." Virgil pulled his hand away from Roman's, rapping himself in his arms. It left both feeling colder. 

"Hey, it's okay, I promise, it's always okay. You didn't ruin anything my dear." Roman was genuinely sure he hated that Virgil thought he could've ruined something from a little panic. "Did something happen? To trigger that, I mean."

"Just a... Really weird dream."

"Like a nightmare?" 

"Kinda, yeah."

Roman nodded. He wanted to understand but he figured if Virgil wanted to talk about it, then he'd say something. The last thing he wanted was for Virgil to feel pushed to do something, especially after that panic. Instead of asking something else, Roman placed his hand down on Virgil's leg, palm up. He nudged him, looking down pointedly at his palm. 

A slightly confused look passed over Virgil's face but he soon guessed what Roman was asking for, moving his hand from where he'd wrapped himself up, he placed his hand back in Roman's. He gave it a little squeeze then leant back on Roman. 

\---

The film finished happily. The two ended up closer, both leant together, legs on top of each other's as they'd sifted around to get comfortable. 

Once the film was finished, they sat in the position they'd ended up in, cuddling together. Roman felt himself drifting to sleep but fought the urge to. 

Virgil spoke up, "You wanna go to bed?" 

"Oh Virge," Roman muttered, in his best flirtatious voice he could manage considering how sleepy he was. "Sleeping together already? Wow, how lucky I am." he laughed after, shortly stopping when he realised Virgil was neither smiling nor laughing at his comment. Was that it? Had he screwed this perfect evening up but because he couldn't help it. 

In fact, Virgil looked rather humiliated, with his red face and hood pulled up. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me to say that I-" 

"No, I..." Virgil seemed to take a deep breath and attempt to gear himself up to something. "I just.. I need to ask you something, and I need you to not hate me for it or whatever."

"Hate you? I could never."

"When you asked me what I wished for, I told you it was something I'd have to work for. This is me working for it because I'm drained, I'm shaking and honestly I want to get this off my chest."

"Okay...? Go a head." 

"I have feelings for you- yes, in a I want to date you way, no I didn't plan on asking you until tonight, yes I kinda already regret it."

Roman just stared on at Virgil with the ghost of a huge grin on his face. There was almost some sort of disbelief on his face. 

"God, Roman, say something please."

"Yes, I, what? You're serious aren't you?" Roman was smiling hugely by now. 

Virgil let out a small "Yes?" 

"Then date me." 

Virgil blinked as if that was the last thing he'd expected him to reply with. He looked at Roman in disbelief. 

"If you have no plans tomorrow we could go on an date." Roman said, confidently.

Almost immediately, he felt Virgil pull him into a tight hug, holding him tightly. Roman returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his date, pulling him close. 

Not so long after that, they did go to sleep, both in Roman's bed. It was there they spent the next eight or so hours cuddled up together.


End file.
